


LOUDERER

by RuBenji



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Roselia, maybe crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBenji/pseuds/RuBenji
Summary: "Clearly the fans love 'LOUDER'," Yukina thought to herself, "so if that's the case..."Yukina is working on a song for Future World Fes, but she needs some help from those around her to get it figured out.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	LOUDERER

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 1/3 a YukiRan fic and 2/3 just Roselia being idiots, so sorry if you came in here hoping for a ton of YukiRan. Also, I haven't read the 2 Noble Rose stories that aren't on EN yet, so apologies if I went against the canon story at all.

Ran was sitting up on the couch in the Minato’s living room tapping away on her phone as it vibrated occasionally with messages from the Afterglow group chat. Yukina was laid out flat on the couch with her legs straight, hands at her chest, eyes closed, and her head planted firmly on Ran’s lap. The only light entering the room was the soft glow of the late afternoon sun permeating through the sheer curtains of the living room.

Ever since their battle of the bands last year, Yukina and Ran had been spending a lot more time together alone. On the very few days that Roselia had off, the two of them would usually get together. However, the days that Roselia were not practicing were normally the days that Yukina used to write their songs. 

Yukina had a very particular method of songwriting. While many writers would actively search for their inspiration, she felt it was best to take a different approach.

She let the inspiration come to her.

So whenever Roselia needed a new song, Yukina would lay down. Flat and motionless, until the ideas came to her. In the past she would lay in her bed or on her couch, eating as many sweets as her stomach could handle. Sometimes she would listen to music, other times she would just stay lost in her thoughts.

Yukina found it much easier to be inspired when she was laying on something comfortable. And, for some reason, the most comfortable place for her to rest her head recently was Ran Mitake’s lap. So, Yukina began to invite Ran over during her songwriting sessions. For the good of Roselia (and no other reasons), of course.

During this particular session, she laid on the couch for what seemed like hours. Future World Fes was coming closer and closer. Lisa had done a lot of the song writing for the preliminary competitions, but Yukina thought it would only be right if she were the one to write the song for Future World Fes itself. _We really need a show stopper,_ Yukina thought to herself, _something to show the world that Roselia is not only already at the top, but will only rise higher._

But what did it mean to rise higher? Thoughts swirled throughout her head. In an attempt to focus, she reached for the bowl of candy on the coffee table. Ran noticed and placed a few M&Ms in her hand. Yukina smiled slightly, another benefit to having Ran with her throughout this grueling process.

Chewing the small pieces of chocolate, she finally had an idea. Yukina’s eyes shot open as she swallowed the candy and looked up at Ran, her face still intently focused on whatever conversation Afterglow was having.

“Mitake.” Yukina said sternly.

“Hm.” Ran hummed, not even moving her eyes from her phone.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Yukina didn’t even wait for a confirmation before continuing with her request, “look up Roselia on Spotifier.”

Ran finally lowered her eyes towards Yukina. “You mean Spotify?”

“That too.”

Ran sighed, but looked the band up in the app anyway. “Alright, I’m on the page but all I see is your terrible excuse for album art.”

“Ako worked very hard making those on her computer, please don’t speak poorly of them.” Yukina said with a furrowed brow.

Ran sighed. “Ugh, fine. What do you want me to do?” 

With determined eyes and her head still comfortably planted on Ran’s legs, Yukina asked, “Please tell me what our most played song is.”

“Um, it’s ‘LOUDER’ with… over 2.2 million plays what the hell?!” Ran’s face was scrunched up in either jealousy or anger. Yukina found it hard to tell the difference sometimes, “That’s almost double what our most played is!”

Yukina closed her eyes again, completely ignoring the second half of Ran’s statement. “‘LOUDER’, I see…” _Clearly the fans love ‘LOUDER’,_ Yukina thought to herself, _so if that’s the case…_

* * *

Sayo took a break from tuning her guitar to address Yukina. “Alright let me get this straight,” she began with an exhausted expression usually reserved for Hina, “you want us to enter Future World Fes with a song named--”

“‘LOUDER 2’, yes.” Yukina interjected before Sayo could even finish her sentence. She had decided to tell Roselia about the plans for the new song she came up with after her brainstorming session. “‘LOUDER’ is by far our most popular song, so I think that it only makes sense that we win Future World Fes by playing a sequel.”

Ako was ecstatic at the prospect. “A sequel!! That would be so cool!!” she exclaimed, her eyes nearly sparkling. “Yukina-san! You’re a genius!” 

Rinko nodded her head as if to second Ako’s claims. “I think that’s… a very good idea…”

Yukina allowed a proud look to spread across her face following the praise from her bandmates. Naturally she was a genius, she was the songwriter for Roselia, the band destined for the top, after all.

Sayo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, again, much like she would around Hina. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Yukina, “Minato-san, what exactly would a song named ‘LOUDER 2’ even be about?”

The prideful look was wiped from Yukina’s face immediately. To be completely honest, she hadn’t thought that far ahead. Maybe Sayo was right, and this was a bad idea. She should have continued to brainstorm instead of ending her session early. She needed to call Ran and get back to work right away. Time was of the essence.

“W-Well, I could see it working actually!” with a nervous laugh, Lisa came to the rescue, “‘LOUDER’ was one of our first songs and it was all about singing and playing music for others, so a sequel could be all about how Roselia has grown into a band with our own sound thanks to all the growth we’ve seen ever since we got together.”

“That is precisely what I was thinking.” Yukina was so glad to have a friend as reliable as Lisa. “Roselia has changed so much since we released ‘LOUDER’, so I think it would be great to show that to our fans and, more importantly, the judges with a sequel.”

Sayo sighed and let her face relax. “I suppose that makes sense. However,” her expression became more serious as she continued, “a title such as ‘LOUDER 2’ is far from suitable for Roselia. Wouldn’t you agree, Minato-san?”

She could not argue with that. Roselia was capable of a much better title than that, and she was a fool to assume that “LOUDER 2” would be enough. “I suppose you’re right Sayo,” she scanned around the practice room to the rest of the band, “shall we discuss some possible titles?”

After a short silence, Lisa was the first to speak up, “Well, we’ve always used a lot of bird imagery when it comes to LOUDER, maybe we can make a title about wings or feathers?” She didn’t seem too confident, but it was a start.

“‘LOUDERER’!” Ako proclaimed.

Sayo looked towards Lisa, ignoring Ako’s suggestion, “I think that’s a good place to start Imai-san. We had Minato-san do that photoshoot in the birdcage that one time, maybe we can go off that?” She seemed a little more confident than Lisa did.

“‘LOUDEST’!!” Ako shouted.

“Oh!” Lisa’s eyes lit up, “I like that idea! Maybe something like, ‘Caged No More’?” It wasn’t a great title, but that got Yukina thinking.

“Um… Oh!” Ako shot up from her stool behind the drumset, “‘LOUDER 2: ELECTRIC BOOGA--’”

“Denied!!” Sayo shot a fearsomely stern look at Ako, causing her to pout as she sank back to her seat. She cleared her throat. “Perhaps we could go with something a bit more simple? Something like… ‘I am Free’?”

Yukina thought some more,  _ I am…Free?  _ the words bounced around her head.  _ Not quite... _

“‘2 Loud… 2 Furious…’” Rinko finally added.

Ako fell off her stool laughing. Sayo slapped her forehead while groaning. Lisa nervously tried to calm everyone down. But Yukina just silently sauntered over to the whiteboard near the edge of the room. She picked up and uncapped the blue marker, the same shade as the rose that provided the band its namesake. The four other girls went silent, and looked on with rapt attention.

Yukina began to write in large letters on the white board. When she finished, she stepped back with her arms crossed, and stared back at everyone else. The rest of the band looked to the board, and they all nodded towards their vocalist.

On the board were three plain English words.

**Song I am.**

“That’s much better.” said Sayo, clearly satisfied.

“Nice one, Yukina!” said Lisa, flashing a thumbs up towards Yukina.

“Yukina-san!!! That’s! So!! Cool!!!” said Ako, more excited than usual.

“...Poggers…” mumbled Rinko.

Yukina smiled, and returned her gaze to the board before nodding and looking back at the members of Roselia. “Perfect. Now, let’s get to work.”

All the band members went to their instruments. The determination of everyone in the room was palpable in the air. It was clear that these five girls were destined for the top. All they had to do was practice this song, and they would be sure to take home a victory at Future World Fes.

“One!” Ako began to count off while tapping her drumsticks together. “Two--”

“Wait just a moment!” She was interrupted by Sayo. Everyone in the room looked to Sayo with varying degrees of confusion. “Minato-san, I don’t believe any of us have read the song yet. Could you provide that to us so we could begin practicing?”

The rest of the band all murmured in agreement and looked toward Yukina. All Yukina could do was look at them with a blank expression. Lisa wouldn’t be able to save her this time, because she hadn’t even begun to write anything. They can’t exactly practice the music when no music has been written, so she had to get writing. She turned towards the door and retrieved her cell phone from her bag. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Yukina addressed the band while walking out to the CiRCLE lobby, “I need to make a phone call.”

* * *

“ _ YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?! _ ” Ran’s voice screeched out of the speaker on Yukina’s phone so loudly that some of the other CiRCLE patrons in the lobby turned to look.

“As I just said,” Yukina responded, “I need you to come to CiRCLE so that you may assist me in writing our song for Future World Fes...” Yukina paused for a second “...just like you did yesterday evening.” Her face felt a little warmer than usual after saying that.

The phone speaker was silent for a few seconds before Ran gave a response. “...Fine. But this better be the best song I’ve ever heard when it’s finished.”

“Naturally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been listening to Song I am. on repeat since Wahl dropped, and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that it's just LOUDER 2.


End file.
